xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-174.251.225.227-20140528211656/@comment-7160420-20140529070145
User 76.88.34.165, Okay, here's how the whole Stryker-Logan confrontation in DoFP breaks down (the only genuine one in the film, as Mystique impersonates Stryker at the end): -1:00:22 = Mystique knocks Stryker to the floor. -1:00:27 = Mystique is about to kill Trask in Paris. -1:00:28 = The other mutants (Xavier, Lehnsherr, McCoy and Logan) enter the conference room. -1:00:30 = Stryker tazers Mystique. During the two previous seconds, Stryker's attention was only on Mystique. For the three seconds after 1:00:30, while he's tazering Mystique, Styker's attention is still focused on her. -1:00:33 = Stryker's focus is now generally directed toward the other mutants. However, his general direction is more focused on Lehnsherr and Xavier rather than Logan. -1:00:35 = Lehnsherr, using his magnetism, guides the tazers on Mystique towards Stryker, paralyzing him and again knocking him to the floor, his attention unfocused. -1:00:35 - 1:05:06 = During this time period, Stryker is paralyzed and his attention is unfocused. -1:00:52 - While Stryker is paralyzed, Logan first notices him. Eight seconds later, he has a flashback of Stryker injecting the adamantium into him. Remember, this is Logan's future consciousness in his younger self. -1:05:06 - Stryker detaches the wired tazer from himself. -1:05:18 - Stryker scrambles to get up off the floor. -1:05:22 - 1:05:25 - Stryker and Logan focus their attention on each other. At 1:05:23, Stryker then focuses on Logan's bone claws. Also, during that time, Logan's 1973 consciousness and his 2023 consciousness are in limbo, since recognizing Stryker not long earlier knocked Logan out of focus, thus allowing his 1973 consciousness to briefly return. Stryker runs out of the conference room at 1:05:25, allegedly to rejoin Trask, who had left the room earlier on during Mystique's attack. Logan's 2023 consciousness isn't fully integrated back into his 1973 body until 1:06:24. Now, during that two-second interval where both men were firmly looking at each other, who's to say that they didn't recognize each other. I mean, you don't need Stryker to say something to him. There doesn't need to be any dialogue. To me, there's a lot of room for interpretation for that small interval. Assuming they did recognize each other from Team X, the reason Stryker didn't stick around was that he probably thought it was much more important at the time to rejoin Trask rather than to "reminisce" with Logan. Furthermore, along with this, perhaps both men were shocked to see each other so soon in a random place such as Paris, as neither was expecting the other to be there. You also have to take into account that Logan was still in limbo between his 1973 and his 2023 consciousness. Again, a lot of room for interpretation here rather than just saying "Oh, they couldn't have known each other". Firstly, according to the video link you provided, just because someone reports some second-hand information about producer Laura Shuler Donner making some off-hand comment about X3 ''and ''Origins in light of DoFP, both films should therefore be completely scrapped? She (as a producer) only bankrolls the films, and is not the creative engine behind them. Secondly, you don't cite anything about Jackman disliking Origins. Even if he did, that doesn't consign the film to the realm of non-canon. That's merely an actor's opinion about how he felt about the film. Thirdly, you provide nothing that the writers don't like Origins. Even if they didn't like it (such as it wasn't their favorite film of the X-Men cinematic pantheon), that doesn't consign it as being non-canon unless they '''explicitly '''say it's non-canon. And finally, just because you and other fans don't like the movie doesn't mean that the film is universally disliked and doesn't make the film non-canon. Also, saying that most of the movie-going public didn't like the film is a generalization. ''Origins ''was generally successfull from a financial standpoint, making over twice its budget in revenue. Ultimately, leaving out ''X3 ''and ''Origins ''is problematic given how elements of these two films are interwoven with most of the other films. As Bryan Singer said in an interview with Empire Magazine, "I don’t want people to panic about us erasing the movies. I believe in multiverses."